


Миссия № 67 00 243 (класс A)

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: "Наруто/Саске. Оба - дзенины Конохи. Попытки Наруто на очередной миссии признаться в любви. До Саске не доходит"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, Esache
> 
> Исполнение на заявку Ellfella (ныне Laora)
> 
> май 2011

Наруто нервничал. Он потел, бледнел, краснел и заикался. Спотыкался на ровном месте и думал только об одном.  
Они вот уже второй день шли по узкому тракту, зажатому между скалами и обрывом, сопровождая местного дайме с сыном и дочкой к дайме соседней страны на подписание Очень Важного Договора. А путь был неблизкий и опасный. Смутные времена после Акацуки, обнищавшие деревни и нукенины… поэтому команда номер семь собралась в полном составе.  
Но нервничал он не поэтому. А из-за Саске. Точнее — из-за решения признаться ему в своём Самом Страшном Секрете. К слову сказать, опыта в подобных признаниях у Наруто не было, неудача с Сакурой не в счёт. И, как назло, место и ситуация не располагали к проявлению чувств, но другого шанса пришлось бы ждать ещё неизвестно сколько времени. За последние полгода они с Саске пересеклись лишь раз на ковре Хокаге и только чтобы получить новую миссию. А терпеть дальше уже не было сил. Наступила весна и все вокруг словно с ума посходили, от людей до лягушек. Смотреть на это и маяться обидой и завистью Наруто надоело…  
  
— Са… Саске…  
— Наруто…  
— Саске, я…  
— Наруто?  
— Понимаешь, я и ты…  
— Наруто!  
— А?  
— Не слышишь что ли, придурок?  
— Сам такой, — тут же огрызнулся Наруто в силу привычки, сбитый с романтико-панического настроя.  
— В общем, знаешь…  
— Узумаки. Сходи к Харуно, проверься на развивающееся слабоумие, — небрежно перебил его Саске.  
— Зачем это?! Ты на что это намекаешь?!  
— Затем что ты ослеп, оглох, стал ещё невнимательнее и тупее, чем был.  
— Заткнись! Это у тебя слабоумие развивается, и вообще, сам ты тупица!  
Оскорблённый в лучших чувствах Наруто как всегда завёлся с пол-оборота и полез с кулаками на друга, но тот увернулся, не дав до себя даже дотронуться. Издевательски усмехаясь и продемонстрировав средний палец, Саске быстро сменил дислокацию. Драки не случилось, на счастье всех присутствующих.  
  
Видимо, расстроенный и взволнованный, Наруто выглядел не лучшим образом, потому что через некоторое время Учиха сам почтил его вниманием:  
— Если тебе нездоровится, так и скажи.  
— Но…  
— Нечего из себя и тут героя строить. Харуно, уверен, даже уступит своё место в паланкине. Как раз жаловалась, что развлекать высокопоставленных господ её задрало.  
Иронию в голосе Саске вряд ли кто смог бы вытравить, но во взгляде появилось дружественное сочувствие и готовность при надобности оглушить, доволочь до медика и удерживать в горизонтальном состоянии сколько потребуется. Всё-таки чужая самоотверженность заразна.  
Наруто ощутил острую необходимость посмотреться в зеркало. Неужели он выглядит настолько плохо? Впрочем, слова Саске его обнадёжили. Возможно, тот не такая уж бесчувственная задница, как выглядит.  
  
— Смотри, Саске, какое небо! А скалы? Потрясающий цвет, правда? И вообще, тут так красиво, тебе не кажется? Дышится как-то легко-легко, я прям весь парю…  
Саске скептически огляделся. Небо как небо, жиденькое какое-то и невзрачное. Пыльные голые скалы и редкие засохшие кусты.  
— Отстойное место. Тебе нравятся странные вещи. Может тебе голову напекло? Паришь вон куда-то…  
— А, по-моему, романтично. Закат, ты и я, — Саске одарил его скептическим взглядом, — и про парить — это иносказательно… — вконец стушевался Наруто, уже не надеясь, что Саске поймёт его намеки и они, наконец, воссоединятся в любовном поцелуе.  
— Наруто, сходи всё-таки к Харуно. У тебя, кажется, температура зашкаливает.  
  
Наруто пал духом и обиделся. Но к Сакуре всё-таки сходил. Тем более, что у них как раз была стандартная остановка на пятнадцать минут, во время которой высокоблагородный дайме с детьми могли размять ноги и сбегать «в кусты». Наруто отвёл подругу в сторону, так, чтобы Саске не было их видно за паланкином, и коротко обрисовав ситуацию в духе: «Этот козёл меня достал, помоги, тебайо!» — выторговал липовую справку. Он периодически доставал Сакуру дурацкими просьбами, так что вопросов она задавать не стала. Для очистки совести повертела напарника, дала затрещину и сунула в руки лист бумаги с одной строчкой: «Здоров, как Хачиби» и своей подписью.  
  
Через пятнадцать минут Наруто вернулся. Они с Саске замыкали процессию, Какаши шёл впереди, а Сай прикрывал с воздуха. Подстроившись под шаг друга, Наруто помахал бумажкой:  
— Вот! Официальное подтверждение, что я здоров!  
— Хн?.. — Саске источал скептицизм в таком количестве, что кто другой и усомнился бы в своём заявлении. Но не Наруто.  
— Ублюдок! Я не болен, я влюблён!  
Саске пристально посмотрел на него. Ещё посмотрел. Не меняя позы «руки в карманах» и темпа ходьбы, обошёл друга со всех сторон и, вернувшись на место, привычно вздёрнул бровь.  
— Не вижу увечий. Харуно в кои-то веки тебя не отшила?  
— Да нет, тупица! — взревел Наруто, — мне. Нравится. Кое-кто. Из нашей. Компании, — вдох. — Не Сакура.  
— Хн…  
— Саске?  
— Наруто…  
Наруто нервно облизал губы, готовый получить либо страшный отказ и море презрения, либо…  
— Ты извращенец.  
Это было ожидаемо. Но он всё равно покраснел.  
— Какаши импотент, а Сай думает только о пенисах и рисунках. Будешь либо всю Ича-Ича знать наизусть, либо ходить изрисованный фаллическими символами, — выдал непривычно длинную тираду Саске и вдруг заржал, вгоняя в ступор своего напарника.  
— Иди, проверься у Сакуры. Кажется, ты болен, — скопировав интонации и мимику, мрачно отбил Наруто.  
  
Саске сходил, неизвестно из каких соображений. Но через некоторое время вернулся с просветлевшим лицом.  
— Я понял!  
Наруто вскинулся, в глазах его яркими звёздами зажглась надежда…  
— Это дочь дайме!  
…и рухнула с оглушительным треском.  
— У тебя отвратительный вкус, добе.  
— А у тебя — чувство юмора. Пойди, поточи его об Кусанаги!  
  
Не в силах больше таиться и намекать, Наруто решил идти ва-банк. Сделав глубокий вздох, он припустил вдогонку за утянувшейся вперед процессией, споткнулся, выровнялся, завернул за поворот… И заорал во весь голос:  
— Са-ас-ке-е! Я тебя люблю-ю!!  
Застигнутые врасплох вражеские шиноби замерли в недоумении в самом начале своей атаки. Впрочем, шиноби Листа тоже опешили, но, более привычные к неординарным выходкам своего боевого товарища, сориентировались быстрее и потому преступников скрутили менее чем за минуту.  
— Отличный план, Наруто-кун! — Какаши выставил большой палец вперёд в стиле Силы Юности Майто Гая, — хотя и довольно своеобразный. Ну да что ещё ждать от самого непредсказуемого шиноби, да, Саске-кун?  
Увидев, что Саске того же мнения, Наруто выпал в осадок и ушёл в чёрную депрессию. На целых полчаса.  
Поздним вечером разбили лагерь. Разожгли костёр, расстелили спальники и приготовили еду. Какаши пил саке с дайме и его детьми, давая передохнуть Сакуре от высочайшего внимания. Держась за руки, она и Сай сидели на огромном валуне и любовались на луну. На коленях Сакуры лежал собранный ухажёром букет из колючек.  
— Любовь… — уныло констатировал наблюдающий за ними Наруто. С тоской глянул на развалившегося рядом Саске, энергично поедающего поджаренные на костре сосиски.  
— Подумаешь, — фыркнул Саске, — весенний гон. Месяц полобызаются и всё пройдёт.  
Наруто вздохнул. Поднялся с подстилки и сел на ноги Саске, коленями сжав его бёдра. Отобрал последнюю сосиску и, несмотря на мат и протесты — сожрал её. А потом начал раздеваться.  
— Уссуратонкачи, ты чего? — взгляд у Саске был непривычный, удивлённый и почти растерянный.  
— Ну раз весенний гон, то будем трахаться, — безапелляционно заявил Наруто и потянул пояс своих форменных штанов.  
— Вдвоём? В смысле, ты и я? — кажется, до Саске все еще не доходило…  
Едва сдерживаясь, Наруто произнёс как можно более язвительно:  
— Ну, Сакура, как видишь, занята, а Какаши ты же и забраковал.  
Саске долго — Наруто почти успел раздеться сам и раздеть его — смотрел на друга, сопоставляя два и два, а потом выдал:  
— Ты чего? Влюбился в меня, что ли?  
— Нет, блин, в дайме! А на тебя просто стоит! — взорвался Наруто и, услышав разочарованное: «фу, Узумаки — геронтофил!» — свалился с Саске с неудержимым нервным смехом.  
  
Близилось утро. В небе бледнели далёкие звёзды, затухал костёр, отдав путникам всё своё тепло. Мёрзли по своим спальникам двое молодых джоунина, молча наблюдая, как занимается на горизонте заря.  
Неожиданно, тихо и очень спокойно, Саске спросил:  
— Так ты меня любишь, Наруто?  
И получил в ответ:  
— Люблю.  
— И я тебя.  
  
***  
Невдалеке всхрапнул и перевернулся на другой бок дайме, приоткрыв на мгновенье глаза. И вздрогнул от ужаса.  
Скалясь не хуже рассерженного кабана, один из молодых шиноби сопровождения — тот, что светловолосый — подпрыгнул на месте и метнулся к напарнику. Со стороны это выглядело, как попытка перегрызть горло, но слова расходились с видимостью:  
— Что ж ты раньше молчал, придурок?! Я вторую ночь мерзну один в этом спальнике!


End file.
